


The Coldness of Virgil

by Astra_Astro



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cold, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Makeover, Touch-Starved, Tumblr: Writing-prompt-s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astra_Astro/pseuds/Astra_Astro
Summary: Write about two characters, but one of them won’t stop complaining about how cold they are.(Basically Roman wanted a makeover from Virgil, which he gets, and figures out something about Virgil that a "Prince" must save)





	The Coldness of Virgil

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this on tumblr a long time ago...  
> This was a random writing prompt that I got from tumblr and bam a story.  
> Sorry if it's bad hehe..

“VIRGIL!!!” Roman yelled as he practically burst into Virgil’s room.

“what?” Virgil asked looking up from his phone on his bed. He was laying upside down where he had his feet up on the headboard and his back on the bed.

Roman paused for a moment to take in the scene before him, but then he proceeded to go in the room with the ‘excitement’ he came in with.

“I’ve just had the most brilliant idea of how we can do each other’s makeup for the next video!” Roman yelled out with practically stars in his eyes.

Virgil paused until he asked “This is just an excuse so I can do your makeup, isn’t it?”

“No…well maybe,” Roman answered timidly not looking Virgil in the eye. Virgil sighed and was about to say something until he was cut off by Roman.

“Geez Panic at the Everywhere! Is it always cold in here?!” Roman asked as he conjured a jacket on him.

“yeah, I like the cold so it gives me an excuse to wear my jacket…”

“wow you really try to be edgy, is that right edgy boy?” Roman asked shivering.

“edgy boy?” Virgil asked as he got up from his laying position to sit next to Roman, who somehow was sitting cross-legged on his bed.

“not my best I know, but I can’t think because it’s so cold in here!” Roman yelled out flamboyantly putting his arms out dramatically.

“Geez prince charming, if its that cold in here why not get out then?” Virgil asked as he looked at Roman with a sarcastic look.

“well I would! But I still want that makeover!”

“fine, fine…just give me a few minutes to get my makeup kit while you go to the commons since it’s warmer in there,” Virgil said as he went to go grab his makeup kit.

“excellent! See you there!”

_

“and there, done” Virgil said as he leaned back to look as his art work.

 _Not bad_ … He thought to himself as he put away his makeup and gave Roman a mirror.

“oh my goodness gracious, Virgil, this is so beautiful!” Roman excelled as he was practically buzzing in joy.

“it’s just a bit of red and black smokey eye with lipstick and a bit of contouring, that’s all,” Virgil shrugged trying to hide a blush behind his concealer.

“that’s all?! Virgil this is ARTWORK and it is very beautiful!” Roman yelled out grabbing Virgil into a big hug.

> Virgil didn’t like this much contact, ~~only from Patton~~ , so he grunted in discomfort.

Roman pulled back almost immediately as he checked his makeup to see if he ruined it or not. He didn’t, thankfully, and paused.

Virgil felt cold for some reason…

Testing out a hypothesis that YES Roman thought of right then and there (Hah take that Logan!) He touched Virgil’s check and yep, there cold.

“Virgil why are you so cold?” Roman asked as he was holding Virgil’s cheeks with both of his hands.

“What are you talking about PRINCEY?” Virgil asked trying to get your of Roman’s grip.

“what I’m talking about? Well Virgil your face is cold, it’s as cold as your room! Are you cold?” Roman asked dramatically.

“no?” Virgil said but sounded more like a question.

“well I won’t stand up to it, a prince must do what a prince must do”

“what are you talking abou-” he was cut off by Roman practically holding him with him basically on top of him.

“R-Roman get off!” He hissed feeling his face starting to blush. “never, I must warm you up before you turn into an ice Prince, my dark Prince,” Roman said as he shifted so he wouldn’t smudge his makeup.

Virgil squirmed under Roman for a while until he gave up and just laid there. He never really thought of getting warmed up like this. Yes he’s been cold before but that’s because it was just the way he was and he got used to it.

He'd used to always want to seek some contact with the “others” but one of them was that “slimy” boy and the rest just didn’t…didn’t treat him right. So he didn’t care for contact of warmth up until this point. He just didn’t have the courage to ask anyone.

“..irgil you there?” Virgil jumped a bit from the sudden voice and had to shake his head a bit to clear his mind. “Wh-what?” Roman gave him a concerned glance, or the best one he can get considering he was literally laying on Virgil.

“I said, are you alright there?” Virgil nodded and moved a bit to get more comfortable.

“yeah I’m fine, just thinking”

“about what?” Roman asked getting up a bit to look at him.

“just th-that I’ve always been cold and never thought to seek help because of it” Virgil said as his blush deepened.

“oh, do you always get this cold?” Virgil nodded and tried to hide his face, but it was hard to do that consider a dramatic prince is on top of him.

“well, anytime you get cold or are too cold, you can come to me or even one of the other two. We will gladly help, Virgil, because we care about you,” Roman said as he hugged him again even though he was still on him.

“thanks, Ro, that means…that means a lot” “no problem, Virge” Roman said as he got back to laying on top of him, this time not caring if his makeup was smudged.

Virgil chuckled a bit, but just laid there and finally felt warm. He could get used to this, I mean these guys are not like the others

.

.

.

. “Roman did you get makeup on my hoodie?”

“oh shit!”

“ROMAN!!”


End file.
